dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Baker
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |family = Kimberly Beck (ex-spouse) Pamela Walworth (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Musician |first_appearance = Case Closed |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor who works in anime and video games. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. In anime dubbing, he's best known for voicing Pain and Yamato in Naruto Shippūden, Kouga Gennosuke in Basilisk, Father Abel Nightroad in Trinity Blood, Frank Archer in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Jin Kariya in Bleach. In video games he's best known for voicing Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite, Delsin Rowe in Infamous Second Son, The Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins and Batman: Assault on Arkham, among many others. Career Baker began his voice acting career doing radio commercials. He was recruited by Christopher Sabat to do voice-over work at FUNimation for the English adaptation of the anime Case Closed. He then went on to work with anime such as Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Naruto, Naruto: Shippūden, and One Piece. He began working on Marvel-based animated series where he provided the voice of various characters in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Hawkeye and Loki in Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble. His career in the video game industry began when he voiced Matt Baker in Gearbox Software's Brothers in Arms. In an interview with The Griff, Baker said that "It was starting to become necessary for actors to become involved gaming, so I got into that and it was literally stumbling from one job into the next. That was kind of my first snowball effect." His most notable roles came in 2013 where he provided the voice of Booker DeWitt in Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite and performed the voice and motion capture of Joel in Naughty Dog's The Last of Us. Both games earned critical acclaim, earning scores over 90% in GameRankings and Metacritic, and commercial success. Baker got nominated for both of these roles in the VGX 2013 and ended up winning for The Last of Us. Baker again worked with Naughty Dog on Uncharted 4: A Thief's End opposite Nolan North playing Nathan Drake's older brother Sam. He reprised the role again in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. In 2011 he became the voice of Siris, the hero from Chair Entertainment's blockbuster mobile series Infinity Blade, and Talion, the protagonist of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor which earned a rating of 9.3 on IGN. Entertainment Weekly has listed him in their Best of 2013 issue for best breakout actor in the video game industry for his performance as Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite and the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Action Bastard, Barnie Ota, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Gin, Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Hiroshi, Takuya Kimuchi (ep. 30), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Helmeppo (eps. 2-3), Ohm (FUNimation Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Renga, Todoroki, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Frank Archer, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Jin Kariya, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Gennosuke Kōga *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Jenos Hazard, Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Yasuke (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Sniper (ep. 2) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - David, U.S. President *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Abel Nightroad *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kyle Rondart, Shiyū Kusanagi, Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Schneizel el Britannia, Additional Voices *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Kazkis Hauer, Soldier B (ep. 8) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Yamato (1st voice; eps. 34-229, 257-308), Pain (1st voice; eps. 128-323), Yahiko (1st voice; eps. 172-174), Kihō, Yashiro Uchiha, Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Sand Ninja (ep. 9), Sand Ninja (ep. 10), Sand Council Member (ep. 16), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 75), Test Subject (ep. 91), Fleeing Man (ep. 157), Gamahiro (ep. 164), Messenger Ninja (ep. 275) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Schneizel el Britannia, French Staff (ep. 3), General Staff (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Zuuma, Bar Patron (ep. 3), Village Mayor (ep. 4), Civilian (ep. 9) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Excalibur, Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Manny Montana (eps. 62, 72), Producer (ep. 62), Ace (ep. 65), Dupe (ep. 83) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Akatsuki Kain, Vampire (ep. 1) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Akatsuki Kain *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Greed (2nd Incarnation) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Zuuma, Radock Lanzard, Villager (ep. 3), Butcher (ep. 7), Noonsa (ep. 10) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Trainee 1 (ep. 1), Agent A (ep. 2), Professor Ohno (ep. 3), Guerrilla (ep. 4) *''Blade'' (2011) - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep. 12) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Commander (ep. 4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep. 5) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Kōichi Kaga, Sublime, Squid (ep. 1), Spider Mutant (ep. 8) *''Baki'' (2018) - Baki Hanma OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Guard E *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Alex Nabikov *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Kyle Rondart (ep. 2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC'' (2010-2014) - Alec, Syam Vist (ep 1), Gilboa Sant (ep 1), Announcer (ep. 1), Commander (ep. 1) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Ginger (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Dr. Kochin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Hoi *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Firefighter *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Henry Tish, Jake Marano *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Gin *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Eyelash *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Naofumi Tokino *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2012) - Clint Barton / Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S. Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Snow Notes *Baker has stopped appearing regularly in anime dubs due to becoming a more mainstream voice actor, having been replaced in his ongoing roles. **Matthew Mercer replaced Baker as Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden. Mercer also replaced Baker in his previous anime and non-union Japanese video game roles. **J. Michael Tatum replaced Baker as Nagi Springfield in Negima?!. **Mike McFarland replaced Baker as Helmeppo in Funimation dub version of One Piece. ***Patrick McAlister replaced Baker as Ohm in One Piece: Episode of Skypiea. **Grant George replaced Baker as Yuri Lowell in Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition. External Links *Troy Baker at the Internet Movie Database *Troy Baker at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post